Total Pokemon Pandemonium
by BlazedStorm
Summary: Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos host a brand new Total Drama Pokémon series with loads more victims, lots of drama and a flying camp of Pandemonium! Who will rise and who will fall (Literally)? Find out on Total Pokémon Pandemonium! (OC Submission is Closed! Next Chapter is underway!)
1. Chapter 1- Meet The Hosts

**This is the first Total Drama series I have ever done, so I will try my best to keep it original, although I can be certain of one thing: PAIN, DRAMA, PANDEMONIUM! Okay that was three things, maths isn't my strong point but you get the picture...well words. On with the introduction!**

**The camera pans over a huge island paradise filled with forestry, beaches and a pristine hotel by the southern coast. There's everything one can ask for; from pools to saunas, beach huts to massage centres. There's even a Pokémon Centre for all your daily needs! Music begins to play in the background as three bird like figures soar through the summer air. They fly off into the distance before looping in a majestic pattern. One by one they breeze past the camera: A yellow bird with the power of thunder and lightning; a blue bird of ice and snow; and a red bird of fire and lava. This can only mean one thing: Total Pokémon Pandemonium!**

"Hello everyone! I'm your host Zapdos! And today I-" Began the great bird of lightning, before he was interrupted by none other than the bird of ice herself.

"And who put you in charge? It's obvious that I am the greatest of our, erm...trio." Artucino replied in a fashionable manor, gesturing to herself with her wing. Zapdos glared at her words, whilst Moltres sighed at the two.

"Thunderbolt!" Zapdos yelled, unleashing a deadly attack on his ally. Artucino laughed at his attempt, dodging it with ease.

"Bee-li-zaaaard!" Artucino sung out, spinning in the air as a fury of snow escaped her wings. Moltres put a wing to his face, shaking his head with shame. He grabbed the camera, moving it away from them and to him. Smiling light-heartedly, he took the limelight.

"Hello everyone! I'm Moltres and I'm here to tell you about our upcoming show Total Pokémon Pandemonium! Isn't that a mouthful? Now, we need **YOU** to volunteer for the show and your chance to win 1 Million Poke! Yes, you heard it. And we'll also throw in an extra prize. You get to choose any legendary Pokémon you like to be your slave for a month! Fun right? Unless you choose me, because you'll be spending the month in a coffin!" He began, keeping his cheery attitude on at all times. "So, here's how it works. Me and my co hosts who are having fun over there will be taking 32 campers into he-" A horrible rap song started playing, making Moltres laugh sheepishly. "Haha, let me just take this call. I'll be right back!"

**10 Minutes Later**

"Okay! I'm back, those two are still ruffling up the feathers, and I have no idea what I was talking about before!" Moltres said confidently. An intern came in, a Staraptor who seemed rather camera shy. The Staraptor whispered something into the legendary bird's ear (?), before flying off rather abruptly. Moltres smiled cheerfully, giving a sort of thumbs up to the camera with his wing. "Okay! We've already got 2 campers, because the writer is feeling real adventurous-"

"FOURTH WALL" A shout bellowed out of nowhere, making Moltres jump and scream really high pitched. He looked around franticly, only to see a ghost like figure fly off into the forest. The bird laughed nervously before continuing.

"Okay! With that nonsense out of the way, we need 30 more campers! But don't worry, if there are too many applications, which I doubt there will be, then my producer said I can up the amount to an even number! And that doesn't even make sense to me! So, if **YOU** want to join, then all **YOU** have to do is fill out this form and then **YOU** have to send this form to me through Private Messaging!" He looked at an intern who was off camera. "What's Private Messaging? Who the hell wrote this script? It makes no sense!" He tried to whisper, before walking away. Just then, Artucino returned with a frozen Zapdos, shaking her feathers off.

"Now that **it** is out of the way, I can introduce the show! Welcome to Total- WHAT?! Moltres already hosted the show? WITHOUT ME?!" She few off in huff, leaving a lonely frozen Zapdos to stare at the camera...

**Well, there's the introduction to your new crazy hosts! I have a bunch of surprises ready, and I hope you all enjoy Total Pokemon Pandemonium! Here's the Application form if you want your OC's punished in every way possible...**

**Name: **

**Age: (Between 16 and 20) **

**Species: (What Pokémon they are)**

**Personality:**

**History: (Optional, doesn't have to be long) **

**Talents: **

**Fears:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**What Legendary would they choose to be they're slave if they won: **

**Their reaction to being the first eliminated: **

**Relationship: (Would you be happy if I put them in a relationship throughout the story?) **

**Evolve: (Are they ok evolving?) **

**Okay! So there you have it! Hope you enjoy Total… Pokémon… PANDEMONIUM!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet the Campers

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or the Total Drama Series. I only own this story and my characters within it. Thanks.**

**Also I'm sorry for the delay in the update; I was still in need of OC's. If you still want to apply I'll accept a few more! I've literally wrote this in the matter of an hour, so I promise that the next chapters will be less rushed.**

**Hello and welcome back to Total Pokemon Pandemonium! Last Time: F*** All happened! Initiate Introduction! **

**The camera pans over a huge island paradise filled with forestry, beaches and a pristine hotel by the southern coast. There's everything one can ask for; from pools to saunas, beach huts to massage centres. There's even a Pokemon Centre for all your daily needs! Music begins to play in the background as three bird like figures soar through the summer air. They fly off into the distance before looping in a majestic pattern. One by one they breeze past the camera: A yellow bird with the power of thunder and lightning; a blue bird of ice and snow; and a red bird of fire and lava. This can only mean one thing: Total Pokemon Pandemonium!**

**000**

A golden brown bird gracefully flew down to the camera, his flames burning a bright orange. A blue bird landed next, her feathers colder than ice. Finally, a yellow bird came down from the sky; his feathers stuck up and ruffled. With a cheerful attitude, the fiery bird introduced himself.

"Hello everyone and welcome to T-P-P, also formally known as Total-." Moltres began, before being interrupted by his icy friend.

"The viewers aren't dumb! I think they understand what it stands for!" Articuno corrected him, every word said in a posh manner. "This is obviously why **I** should be the host!"

"Okay!" Moltres replied, his attitude towards the camera not changing in the slightest. "Now, on with todays show! I, Moltres, and my good friends Articuno and Zapdos, will be introducing the new campers to the island! Say hi guys!"

Silence.

Moltres sighed, turning to see the two birds fighting once more. He laughed sheepishly before turning to the camera again. "Okay! I shall be introducing the campers, and here comes the first boat thingy! Wait, what is that?"

"It's a Lapras; they'll be carrying the male contestants overseas. And the Walriens will be taking the female contestants." The Staraptor intern from before whispered.

"Okay! So some strange types of boats manufactured in some far away lands totally distant from my home region will be carrying our unlucky contestants over here!" Moltres said, proud of his intellectual fact. The Staraptor face-winged.

"Sir, Lapras and Walrien are Pokemon."

"That's what she said! Or is it he? You know, I have never understood that statement. Is it supposed to be a joke or a reference to something? I mean, you hear it all over the Pokenet but it's just like-"

"WOULD YOU GET ON WITH IT?!" Articuno bellowed, returning from her fight with Zapdos.

"Okay! And here are our first contestants!" Moltres said, smiling cheerfully as a Lapras approached. An Infernape and Farfetch'd stood on top of the creatures shell; both of them seemed displeased about the journey here. The Infernape got off first and stood in front of Moltres. The fire bird just stared at him with a huge smile on his face. They remained like this for a few moments, leaving the two contestants confused.

"Well are you going to introduce me or what?" The Infernape said, slightly freaked out by Moltres.

"Okay! And who are you?" Moltres said, awaiting an answer.

Infernape looked at him, raising a brow. "You should know, you're the host! Are we on the wrong island or something?" The Infernape said to Moltres, who was still staring.

"Ugh, Moltres move aside. I shall deal with the introductions." Articuno groaned, pushing Moltres back.

"Okay!"

"Welcome to the island Jason! How do you feel?" She said, trying her best to look happy.

"I feel ecstatic…" Jason replied sarcastically. He walked over to a badly painted rock that spelled:

_"Okay! Campers stand here!"_

"And of course we can't forget Gerald! Was the journey good enough for our favourite war veteran? Not been knifing anyone in the back now have we?" The bird of ice asked the Farfetch'd as he hopped off the Lapras' back. His left eye twitched slightly, but he took in a slow deep breath and spoke.

"It was alright I suppose. I'm moderately happy to be here." Gerald said, joining Jason by the rock.

"And here comes our first female contestant!" Articuno sang out as a Walrien approached the coast. A small black figure wearing a tribal coat hopped off the back of the Walrien, cheerful smiles upon here face. "Saleh the Snorunt! How are you today?" Asked the artic bird.

"I'm feeling great!" Saleh replied, smiling happily.

"Well, can't say it will last long." Said Articuno as Saleh walked over to the other two contestants. "Let's see whose next!" She waited as a Lapras approached the island. It was carrying a Scyther, Espeon and Burmy. Immediately, the Burmy jumped towards land and ran into Articuno. He hid beneath his leaves when he noticed the hosts.

"B-Bird Pokemon?! Why a-are there l-lots of b-bird Pokemon?" He said.

"Don't worry Ike, we won't kill you yet! I don't want Arceus having a hissy fit over more dead campers. Now go stand by the others, this is taking too long!" Articuno ushered Ike towards the others. He stood next to Saleh, who smiled respectively to him.

"Next up is Nexus! So how was the journey?" The Scyther shrugged his shoulders.

"It was alright I suppose, just a little long." Nexus replied. He walked over and stood beside Gerald and Jason. "How's it going guys?"

Whilst the other contestants talked, Articuno returned to her introductions. "And of course we can't forget-."

"THUNDERBOLT!" Zapdos struck his archenemy with a powerful bolt of lightning, hitting his target dead on. "You are the worst co-host ever!" He said, jumping at her with a fury of attacks. Everyone else either stared in amusement or had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Okay! I'll take over once again!" He walked up to the Espeon, smiling…still. "So Ma'am, what's your name?" The Espeon answered his question with a glare.

"I'm male you idiot!" He said, swiping Moltres' face. "And my name is Jesse."

"Okay!" Moltres said cheerfully as Jesse joined the others. "Oh, he comes some Birdies!" He said, gesturing to the two flying Pokemon heading to the island. An Altaria landed first. Her clouds were immaculate and fluffy, and it was obvious that she took care of her appearance, very well in fact. "Hello! I'm Genevieve, but you can call me Genny if you like!" She said, floating over towards Saleh. They exchanged conversation before focusing on the next camper. A Braviary landed proudly in front of Moltres.

"I am Justy, and I shall bring the pride of Unova with me as I soar through this competition! No Kantoan can match the Unova's finest!" Justy said in a seriously over exaggerated American accent. He looked at Moltres, and then the rest of the campers. "And it will seem that I shall be the only one carrying Unova with me…" He said, realising he was the only Unovan there.

"Okay! Onward with the show!" Moltres said as a Walrien came in. Three Eevees hopped off, leaving the bird of fire confused. "Okay? We have, err… It didn't say anything about three on my script." He said. One of the Eevees sighed, revealing itself to be a Ditto.

"I'm Duplica, and I will pum-…try my best to win this competition!" She said, laughing nervously. She hurried off to the rest of the campers quickly, attempting not to raise suspicion. The next Eevee was very shy.

"H-Hi! I'm Meadow! I suppose I hope I'll make some friends here!" She said, smiling as she followed Duplica. The final Eevee stepped up to Moltres.

"Hello! I'm Arella. I hope I get to know you all well!" She said, smiling cheerfully as she too joined the others.

"Okay! This is getting rather boring now! Onward!" Moltres said, still maintaining his cheery attitude. Soon enough, a Beldum appeared. "Okay! What's your name?" Moltres asked.

"I am Sitka Tenino Eras Estella Libras! My Name is Steel!" Steel said, spinning around once before landing on the floor. "NAP TIME!" He shouted; face planting the floor and falling asleep. Most people were staring at him.

"Okay! He's worse than Zapdos!" Moltres said, earning a thunderbolt to the face. He was knocked out instantly, joining his fellow friend Articuno.

"You know what? Fine. I'll host the show, get this crap over with and then we can all have happy fun time in hell! With Booze! And a Party!" Zapdos said, folding his wings. "Now no more interruptions whilst we get this over with!"

"But you were the one interrupting this thing the whole time!" Justy shot at Zapdos, who replied with a simple "SHUT UP". Justy sighed to himself. "Kantoans…"

Zapdos turned back to the coast. "Ugh… Unovans…" He sighed. "You know what, this is getting boring." He pulled out his phone and made a quick call. After putting the phone back, Uxie appeared with the rest of the contestants. "Cheers Ux." He said, receiving as sigh from the Pokemon of wisdom as she teleported away. "Now you lot, line up and if I call your name then say what you have to say blah de blah then we can all go tour the island. Right, girls first: Elizabeth."

A Kirlia stepped forward, gracefully walking to Zapdos. "Hey there! I'm Elizabeth and I am really looking forward to this competition!" She said, walking over to the rock. She gave the boys a wink before joining the other ladies.

Zapdos stayed silent for a moment, staring at the Kirlia, until he shook it off and continued. "Alice and Seraph, you too are next." A Houndour came up first.

"Well, I suppose I can't wait to get started." Alice said, joining the guys near the rock. A Croconaw came up, looking rather sad.

"I'm Seraph, and, well…yeah…" She began, but decided just to walk away. She sat by the rock on the far end alone.

"Well, next up is Heart." Zapdos said as a Chingling came forward. "So Heart h-."

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! I aaaammmmm very pleeaaased toooo beeee HEEEEEERRREE!" She screeched, her voice forcing everyone to cover their ears.

"Never…do…that…again…" Zapdos threatened, glaring darkly at the Chingling. Heart walked over to the rock and sat down, saddened. "Don't worry Zap, it will be over soon. Right, let's get on with the boys. Dallem, get over here."

A Gabite walked forward. He was rather serious looking, and seemed quite deadly too. "Great to be here." He said with little enthusiasm, walking over to the rock.

Zapdos sighed. "This is going to be a fun season. Swag, you're next." A Poliwag came forward, walking like he owned the world.

"Yo. Cramp ma style again and I'll cramp you so hard that-." Swag began, before being struck by a thunderbolt. He was weakened, but not knocked out. "M-m-man?! What did I do to ya'?"

"Go stand by the others NOW!" Zapdos bellowed, making the little Poliwag jump. He ran off to the others and hid behind the rock. "You know what? I can't be bothered with this. Elliot the Furret! Say what you have to say and hurry up!"

The Furret came forward. She seemed rather nice and calm, but even she was finding it hard to cover her dislike of Zapdos. It seemed as though no one liked the bird. "Well, hello my name is Elliot and I can't wait to be…friends with some of you!" She said with a smile, inspecting everyone she walked past as she went to the rock.

"Yeah blah de blah. Seth the Lucario, get your ass up here." Zapdos demanded. The Lucario came forward. He had a suspicious look on his face, as if he was thinking of a million ways to wreak havoc.

"Hey everyone. Nice to meet you all." He simply said, joining the other campers. Zapdos sighed once more, earning a few looks from the other campers.

"Right we are nearly done. Wait, why are you the only two left?" He said, looking at a Weavile and a Charmeleon. "You know what I'm through with caring. Exah, ex, Xander? Is that how you pronounce it?" Zapdos asked. The Charmeleon gave him a look.

"It's Xander." He said, walking towards the rock. "I can't wait to get started." He finished, grinning to himself slightly.

"And our 22nd camper Zao the Weavile. Hell I have no idea where the other 14 campers are but I don't care. The quicker this is over the better." He concluded. The Weavile stepped up.

"Nice to meet you all." He said, smiling devilishly. He walked over to the rest of the group. Just before Zapdos could attend to the new campers, a Pokemon emerged from the water and onto the coast. He shook himself, shaking all the water off his orange and black fur.

"Blaze? Did you swim all the way here?" Zapdos asked the Arcanine. Blaze nodded in response. "Okay let's get on with this tour…"

"What about the other two?" Asked Meadow. "You can't just leave them here can you?" She gave Zapdos a worried look.

The thunder bird chuckled. "You kidding me? Of course I can. But because I'm feeling nice, Blaze can carry them." The Arcanine growled at the bird. "It's rude to growl. Besides, you owe me from that bet with Groudon last week anyway." Blaze rolled his eyes and lifted the two knocked out birds onto his back. He was about to lift Steel up to, but the Beldum awoke before he could pick him up.

Zapdos, pleased with his persuasion, was about to start the tour when Uxie returned. "Here, this lot got lost." She said, teleporting the remaining campers over to the coast before disappearing.

"ARE YOU F****** KIDDING ME!?" Zapdos shouted, he himself shocked at the amount of campers he has to handle for a whole season. His shouting awoke Articuno and Moltres, who were both surprised to be on Blaze's back.

"Blaze? Oh crap, Entei doesn't want his money back already does he? Tell him I'll get it him by Sunday, okay? Please!" Articuno pleaded, flying off the Arcanine's back and hiding behind Moltres. The other campers looked at Blaze, curious as to how he knew these legendaries. The Arcanine walked over to a tree and lay down beside it, not saying a word.

"Okay! Should we carry on with the introductions?" Moltres asked. Zapdos let out a deep sigh in return.

"I suppose we should. Let's see who we have here. Gale, you're next on the list." A Gardevoir stepped forward, her appearance much different to that of any other Gardevoir's. Being a shiny, she had aqua blue skin, instead of the normal green.

"Pleasure to be here." She said, making Zapdos stare. She gave him a look before joining the others.

"Well, erm, next we have Jet." Zapdos continued. A Buizel came forward, his arms folded. He walked past Zapdos without saying a word and sat by himself. Blaze looked at him, and gave himself a small smile.

"Okay then, another loner joins the gang. Sally, you're next." The Bird said as a Flaaffy approached. She was a bit shy at first, but she managed to speak atleast.

"Hello everyone! I hope I can make some new friends her!" Sally said in the nicest way possible. She too joined the others.

"Okay, nearly there. Next up is Soru." A Luxio came forward proudly and happily. His face showed that he was rather excited to be here.

"Hi everyone, I can't wait to get started!" He said, standing beside Jet and Blaze.

"Right okay, last Camper! Wait, you're only the 28th?" Zapdos moaned after counting the campers. "Where the hell are the other lot?" He asked Articuno, who simply froze the bird on the spot.

"My god, I'm glad Moltres is the host over you!" She said furiously. "Nina! I'm happy to welcome you to the island, but you can save your introduction for later. Everyone, get moving! We still have to travel to the Island yet!"

"Aren't we already on the island?" Nina, the Glaceon, asked. Articuno laughed.

"Pfft No! This is the LoserIsland. The real island, well camp, is up there!" She grinned, pointing her wing to the sky. Those who couldn't fly gulped. They couldn't see anything but clouds up above, which could only mean one thing: The camp was really high up.

"How do you expect us to get up there?" Meadow asked, a clear worried expression on her face.

Moltres the chuckled. "The stairs, silly!" Just then, a narrow but very tall spiral staircase appeared. It had no railings, just the steps and the central spine. All the non-flying gulped. "Okay! So what are you waiting for? MOVE!" Moltres' sudden change in tone made a few people flinch, before hesitantly making their way to the stairs. Justy, Nexus, Gerald and Genevieve all flew to the top with ease, leaving the rest to climb the stairs. Duplica, thanks to her transform ability, changed her body into a Pidgey and took flight. For the rest of the campers, they had to drag themselves up each and every step. "And because I'm so nice, I have put 10 flags down, each representing a tenth of the way up the stairs!" Moltres shouted over, before he and his counterparts flew up to the top.

000

**Flag 1**

As the remaining campers began to ascend the everlasting stairs, a few stayed behind. Blaze waited at the bottom of the stairs and out of suspicion, Jet and Jason stayed too. Once everyone was far enough up, Blaze walked off. Jason looked at Jet.

"That guy's up to something." The Infernape said to the Buizel, who nodded in return. They both decided to follow the Arcanine. Eventually, Blaze stopped and turned to the two. He smiled, nodding towards a huge cylindrical machine. "An elevator? You sly dog." The monkey chuckled and they all got in. Within a few moments, they were at the top along with the birds.

000

**Flag 4**

Saleh was climbing the steps at a considerable pace. She was trying not to fall off the edge, so kept close to the central spine. Ike wasn't far behind her. Both being smaller Pokemon, they were hopping step after step without losing much balance. The ice runt looked towards the little leaf Pokemon. "Want to race?" She said cheerfully.

"Sure. But I'm going win!" He said with a smile as they both raced up as fast as their little legs could take them. Gale, who was not far behind them, sighed in disgust.

"Why are there so many steps?" She complained. She dragged herself on further before she realised something. "Heck, I can just teleport up!" She said, looking behind her. Seth was catching up to her, hearing her words.

"You better take me with you!" He snarled, increasing his speed to reach the psychic.

"Ugh, whatever." She said. In a flash, the two were gone. Sally, who had just witnessed the two, looked behind her. Steel, Nina, Meadow and Arella weren't far behind.

"Hey Steel! Do you think you could teleport us all up there" She asked politely. The Beldum looked up with a smile...inside.

"Of course!" He said, and in a flash they were gone. When they appeared at the top of the stairs, Steel spun around in excitement. "NAP TIME!" And before anyone could register his words he fell, not only into deep sleep but also into the deep depths below the clouds, right off the flying island. Zapdos, witnessing the accident, sighed.

"And they say dying in your sleep is the best way to go…"

000

**Flag 6**

"Was that Steel?" Dallem asked as a blue rock fell from the sky. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to climb. He turned around to see who was behind him. "A Houndoor, Croconaw, Kirlia and Charmeleon. Wait…Hey Kirlia! Can't you use Teleport?" He called down. The Kirlia looked up with a grin.

"Yes, Gabite. Yes I can." She smirked, disappearing and leaving the rest on the stairs. Alice was shocked at the action.

"What a bi-." She began, before noticing an Espeon approaching. "Jesse, can you use teleport?" She asked. The pink cat smiled back with a nod, taking the four to the top. However, Dallem was left behind.

"What the! Why me? Of all people!" He ranted, before surprisingly Jesse came back.

"Sorry! I missed you!" He said teleporting the two up to the top.

000

**Flag 8**

Zao, Swag and Soru were all climbing rather fast, determined to make it to the top. Swag, due to his little legs, was finding it hard and stopped. Soru noticed this and immediately went to offer help and encouragement.

"Come on were nearly at the top. I'll wait with you if you need a quick rest." Soru told the Poliwag. Despite his attitude, Swag smiled.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." The little water type said. Zao, on the other hand, was getting bored. He sighed and continued to climb, leaving the two.

"They will never make it far if they carry on like that, unlike me." He grinned, slowly increasing his pace. Once Swag had recovered, they too continued to ascend.

000

**Flag 5**

Elliot and Sally were finding it difficult to climb the stairs. Not because it was physically challenging, but because they had the world's worst singer with them.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala…." Heart sang out, her voice forcing the other two to speed up before their eardrums burst.

"Thank Arceus! Have you finished singing?" Elliot sighed in relief. Her hope's though were shattered once more.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dun Dun Dun!" The Chingling concluded, bowing to her imaginary audience.

"Finally! Please, don't sing again!" Elliot said, relaxing to the sound of the wind. The Chingling looked confused.

"What? Sing again? Am I that good? Thanks guys! Lalalalalalalalalalala!" Heart screamed her lungs out. Sally tried her best to cover her ears with what wool she had, but it was all in vein.

"Please, someone struck her down from the heavens!" Elliot pleaded. No one could take her singing anymore. And, as if Arceus heard her call, a small steel rock landed on the singing beast, knocking her out. Elliot's face lit up. "Thank You! Thank you so much!"

The steel rock turned out to be, well, Steel. Sally looked at him curiously. "Do you think they are okay?" She asked. Elliot didn't hesitate to reply.

"Who cares? I'm out of here before she wakes again!" She yelled, running up the stairs like a hungry Snorlax. Sally sighed, and decided it best to help the two Pokemon rather than run off.

000

**Flag 9**

Saleh and Ike were still racing up the steps. "I'm going to win!" She called to the Burmy. He smiled, speeding past her.

"Haha! Looks like I'm going to win!" Ike replied. As they continued racing up the steps, the top became visible. Determined, the little leaf Pokemon sprinted up. "Nearly there!" He said, certain that Saleh was close behind. Suddenly, he was knocked over into the central spine by a Furret. Who ever it was didn't even stop to see if he was ok, unlike his Snorunt friend.

"What's her rush? Geez, what a cold move." Saleh said, helping Ike up. "Ready to race?" She said as the Burmy got to his feet.

"You bet!"

000

**30 Long Minutes later…**

000

"Finally! You all took your time!" Zapdos said as Sally, Heart and Steel came up the last step. "Two more campers shown up before you did!" He said, looking at a Shinx and a Riolu. "Meet Jake the Riolu and Aura the Shinx, Blah de Blah. Right. As I've explained to everyone else, the Confessional Booth is where you can speak your mind freely, The Nests are where you sleep, and the Seed Hall is where you'll be eating. Anyone questions? Good, now on to the Teams…" Zapdos took a little breather before continuing. "Moltres, explain the Teams!"

"Okay! We have three teams to begin with! When we hit 20 campers, we'll confine it to just two teams. When we hit 10 campers, it'll be a free-for-all. Even the food! Now. I have devised a flawless team division! The Smooth Suicine's, The Raving Raikou's, and The Enraging Entei's! Now! Initiate Alphabetical order!" He said, leaving many staring.

"Okay! Group Number One! The Smooth Suicine's: Zao, Swag, Steel, Ike, Nexus, Sally, Duplica, Arella, Genevieve and…Heart." Most of the Suicine's were content with their team, until Heart was called out. Nevertheless, they all grouped up and stood to one side.

"Okay! Group 2, the Raving Raikou's: Suro, Jake, Dallem, Jesse, Meadow, Elizabeth, Aura, Gale, Elliot, Nina!" The Raikou's too were content, but that could all change.

"Okay! Finally, we have the Enraged Entei's. I Picked this one for a certain someone." Although no one seen him, Blaze tried to hide his embarrassment. "Okay! Jason, Gerald, Justy, Blaze, Xander, Seth, Jet, Alice, Seraph and Sally. Okay! We have just enough time if you want to check out the Confessionals, but we need a volunteer to try out our new Elimination Method: The Waterfall of Pure Bliss!"

"That sounds like the stupidest thing in this world!" Swag snapped, rolling his eyes. Articuno smirked openly.

"Looks like we have our volunteer…." She grab Swag and flew off into the distance.

000

**Justy: These Kantoan legendaries bring shame to us flying types! I swear, this is going to be boring. I feel it in my feathers…**

**000**

**Dallem: As long as Articuno doesn't bother me, I don't mind the hosts. But the waterfall of pure bliss? Seriously, I don't know why I signed up for this crap. **

**000**

**Elizabeth: Ha! I have some easy competition. With a little fake seduction, I'll get whatever I want! *Elizabeth chuckles***

**000**

**Ike: Saleh is really nice. I hope we get to be good friends, and I'm lucky to be on her team too!**

**000**

"Go on! The Waterfall won't bite! You're a water type, there is nothing to fear…" Articuno explained to the Poliwag.

"Yo, I'm not 'fraid of not'in! Watch this man!" Swag said, walking up to the waterfall and standing under it. The Ice Bird grinned maliciously, pulling out a remote and pushing a big red button.

"When you get to the bottom, just climb back up the stairs okay?" She called out. Swag's eyes widened in shock, just as the water stopped flowing from above him and the ground beneath him pulled back vigorously. With no ground beneath him, the poor Poliwag plummeted to the ocean far, far, **far** below the flying camp. After a while, he hit the ocean and was greeted by many hungry Sharpedoes.

Articuno laughed evilly. "Just another day in Paradise!"

000

**Well, there is the first Chapter. I know it was rushed and I couldn't explore each character in detail, but I do have many evil characters. Many. Which is a good thing, but I'm keeping some evil personalities hidden, for now. So, join me next time on Total Pokemon Pandemonium! Will the campers discover Blaze's connection with the legendaries? Will Heart ever stop singing? Will Justy ever become friends with a Kantoan? Will Moltres realise Jesse is male? Will- Ah just find out next time on TPP! Thanks for Watching/Reading, R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Let the Tests Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Portal. I only own the story and my OC's within it. End of –Now the Secretly Operating Privacy A**holes can't say nothing. No'in! **

**Okay, so hello everyone and welcome to the late coming Chapter 3! Sorry it took a while, I was focusing on my other story. I have literally written this again like a million times, because of many reasons: **

**1) I have so many evil or nasty OC's, that it is seriously hard to keep them all balanced! So, if you feel like your OC isn't getting much attention, then do PM me and I'll make sure that they get more in the next chapter! It is the only plausible way to do it. Sorry.**

**2) I could not decide whether to include other characters from different worlds or not, so I settled for my own similar styled characters to *static*. I do not own those characters, nor their stories and references. I didn't want to go overboard either, so I changed what they do and say to fit what's happening. Just read on and see what you think for yourselves…**

** I'd also like to say that the upcoming challenge has been modified. After all, we can't have a test lab based challenge without our dear friend *static*, now can we? Without her, this challenge would be boring…and useless…just like *static*. To make things easier, all of *static* speech is in italics. Badabing Badaboom. **

**~ooo~**

**Last Time: The hosts Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres met the 30 campers and introduced them to the fake island. Upon learning of the everlasting staircase to camp many campers used their abilities to cheat their way up, leaving the rest of their fellow campmates to face the stairs alone. Now, after being put in teams, their first challenge awaits. Initiate Introduction!**

**The camera pans over a huge island paradise filled with forestry, beaches and a pristine hotel by the southern coast. There's everything one can ask for; from pools to saunas, beach huts to massage centres. There's even a Pokemon Centre for all your daily needs! Music begins to play in the background as three bird like figures soar through the summer air. They fly off into the distance before looping in a majestic pattern. One by one they breeze past the camera: A yellow bird with the power of thunder and lightning; a blue bird of ice and snow; and a red bird of fire and lava. This can only mean one thing: Total Pokemon Pandemonium!**

**~ooo~**

Zapdos barged into the Host Nest, frustration flaring through his facial expressions.

"I can't believe we had to postpone this episode! The producer is _furious_! Were losing views by the second and pretty soon we'll be fired! And I swear if the Regi's get our job…blood will be shed."

His ice counterpart sighed. "You know we had to go scout out that Team Rocket Laboratory flatbeak! Look on the Brightside, we discovered the Rockature Science Enrichment Centre. Those hooligans won't bother us no more." Articuno said, turning to see Moltres who had just walked in.

"But I haven't even thought about the first challenge yet!" Zapdos began, before being interrupted by his fiery friend.

"Okay guys! I found a Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System when we busted into the Rockature Science Enrichment Centre, so I brought it here because I have NO idea what it is or does!" The dumb fire bird said, leaving the other two to stare in bewilderment.

Zapdos' face however quickly turned from shock to anger. "You…did…what?"

"Okay! You didn't hear me the first time, that's okay! I always talk too fast to understand sometimes! I said: I found a Genetic Life-."

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Zapdos screamed before walking up to Moltres, his wings stretched out and his feathers pointing like blades.

"Wait! Moltres, your saying you found some crazy technology right? What exactly is it capable of doing?" Articuno asked before her ally was slaughtered.

"Okay! Well, I was talking to it before, and it said that it made dangerous tests for its subjects to try out new guns and technology! Then, Team Rocket uses this research for its own profiting!" Moltres said, somehow generating a smile on his beak. His words calmed Zapdos into a grin.

"I think we have our first challenge…"

**~ooo~**

Zao, Swag, Ike and Nexus were enjoying their sleep in the Male Suicune Nest while they could. Although it was only the first full day at camp, they knew horror was to come soon; maybe now.

"IT'S 7 OCLOCK! 7! 7! 7! 7! WAKE TIME NOW!" A voice bellowed, shattering the dreams of the four campers. Startled and annoyed, the guys looked up to see the source of the wake up call.

"Steel have you ever heard of sleeping?!" Zao groaned as the little metal Pokemon floated by. Swag sighed, jumping back into bed and closing his eyes. Nexus and Ike decided that they were awake now anyway, so didn't bother going back to sleep.

"The definition of sleeping: NAP TIME!" The Beldum shouted, falling asleep instantly.

"I swear that guy has problems. I'm going back to bed." Zao said as he began to climb back into his bed, only to be stopped by a dodgy sounding bullhorn.

"ATTENTION! ALL CAMPERS MEET AT THE SEED HALL PRONTO! I REPEAT ALL CAMPERS TO THE SEED HALL PRONTO!"

**~ooo~**

**Zao: That piece of scrap metal is going to pay for ruining my sleep! I swear if he does that again!**

**Swag: Man if I could breathe fire on that sucka, he'd be liquid metal like a punk. Wait, naw man - did that even make sense?**

**Steel: *sleeping silently on the confessional booth floor***

**~ooo~**

When all the campers at gathered outside the Seed Hall, Moltres began his knowledgeable speech. "Okay! We are gathered here to day to receive the worst excuse for food in the land! Also known as breakfast! Now let us not take haste as we enter the formidable kingdom of garbage waste! Onward!" The bird said, raising his wing in the air and charging through the door. Following unwillingly behind him was his counterparts, and soon after the hungry campers.

Upon entering, many were surprised that the place was kept clean and the food behind the counter actually looked quite good.

"Okay! Here is our chef Opos the Jynx!" Moltres said, his smile slightly fading after his gaze met the grotesque chef.

**~ooo~**

**Genevieve: EW! She is disgusting! And her food is…I don't even want to taste that stuff!**

**~ooo~**

"Eat up! And tell me if you hate it or not!" Opos snorted, allowing the campers to help themselves. There was a lot of variety: Cereal, Muesli, Toast, Assorted Jams, Poffins and berries.

"You know, this stuff is good!" Ike said with a happy smile upon his face, before he was tackled to the ground by Opos.

"How dare you say my food is good?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE!" Opos bellowed, punching the poor leaf type numerous times. "It's opposite day…EVERY DAY!" With another blow to his head, she got off him and ran off into the kitchen crying. Whilst many others stared in horror, Saleh helped Ike up.

"W-what did I-I do to her?" The little leaf Pokemon stuttered out, before heading to a table to sit down.

"Okay! Now that the fun is over, let's have fun with the first challenge! Now, I wanted to do something extra special, so I sold you all as test subjects for the day! If you want to give up and come back to the camp, then just shout I'm a Coward and you shall be teleported to this hall. Now, before I drop you into the pits of the RSEC, I want to go over a few things. You're going in groups, and those groups are simply your team genders. And because I have just discovered that those groups have unfair quantities, the males will have to sacrifice a group member to be…erm…you know what I have totally forgotten. Was it experimented or killed? You know what, Mew just teleport them down there now I can't be bothered with all the talk. Oh, one more thing! Just shout Confession and you'll be sent to the confessionals temporarily, but you only have 10 seconds in there before…Oh. There gone." Moltres finished, noticing that Mew had teleported the contestants to hell already.

"Well we have the day to roam as we wish guys, and were in luck too! Groudon's throwing a party today!" Articuno said, flapping her wings and gaining flight. And within a few moments, the Seed Hall was empty.

**~ooo~**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Is it just me or can I hear a beeping?" Nexus said, as he glanced around the dull white room they were in. All 30 voices were silent, nervously waiting for something to happen.

"Well, atleast we didn't get-." Xander began, just as the beeping increased in loudness and played repetitively.

BOOM.

All the campers were knocked to the floor from the explosion. None dead or seriously injured, but many shocked and bruised. As everyone tried to get up, a robotic, feminine voice echoed through the room.

_"We hope your brief detonation from the relaxation room has been a pleasant one."_

"Who did that?! WHO?" Seth shouted, getting up abruptly and punching the first person he saw, who just so happened to be Ike. The kind hearted went to help Ike, whilst the others backed away into an even bigger problem. Gerald was sat in the corner, his eyes twitching and bloodshot, his stalk held like a gun in his wings.

Before he could turn into a maniac however, he was sprayed by a powerful water gun from Jet, who shrugged his shoulders in response to the stares he received.

"_I'm glad we are all getting together nicely. Your specimens have been processed and we are now ready to begin testing, but first I need the three separate volunteers from the male teams. Please step inside the elevator."_

No one went to the elevator.

_"There is cake."_

"CAKE?! I'M COMING!" Steel bellowed, jumping into the elevator before anyone could react.

_"There will be lots of cake…cake…cake….cake…"_

Still, no one seemed to bother joining Steel.

"_Just think of all the cake. And the big sharp knife that will cut the cake…"_

On the word 'knife', Blaze hopped into the elevator, his eyes deep obsidian and his words hinting a childish evil "Must…paint…a picture…" The dog laughed, staring at the others.

"_Just think. Cake."_

Complete silence.

"_What a shame. They've got all the cake. And there is none left for you. Such a shame."_

"What are you going to do to them?" Nina asked, a few others nodding in agreement.

"_Due to the unfair quantities in their teams, they shall be hypnotised into psychopathic *static* so that their teams will have a hard time keeping up. Anyway, they should be arriving in three two one."_

On cue, the elevator returned. Steel came out first, looking like normal. "Hello everyone! I am a Robot! But my friends call me Cantu, or they would if any of them were alive…or had existed in the first place!" Steel said, spinning around with joy.

"Hey! You can't just take characters lines from another dimension and use them for your own will!" Meadow said in defence, only to be silenced by the robotic voice.

"FOURTH WALL! _Oh, I apologise. I don't know where that came from. Maybe it has something to do with that coffin I installed as a new core replacement. It's a mystery I will solve later…maybe…"_

Everyone stared in shock and happiness, realising the full extent of what she said. Their attention was dragged over to another figure emerging from the elevator: a newly coloured Arcanine. His face was painted a dark white, his mane dyed a dirty dark green, his whole body a deep and deadly purple and his eyes a bright emerald colour.

"What kind of psychopath did she turn you into?" Elizabeth stated, receiving a response she didn't expect.

"Hahahaha! And I thought my jokes were bad!" Blaze chuckled, noticing that nobody was smiling or laughing. "What did Chucky say wrong now?" He began, before bursting out in laughter and bouncing on his paws.

_"Good, now that everything is ready, we can begin testing!"_

And with that, strange coloured holes dropped the teams into separate rooms…and the testing began!

**~ooo~**

Entei Females, Test Chamber 01:

Alice Seraph and Sally looked around the room they were in. There wasn't really much in there, just a small gap separating them from the door up ahead.

"Well this seems simple enough." Alice said, jumping over with ease. "We'll finish this challenge in no time!" She continued as Seraph and Sally followed her.

_"Well done! But before we continue, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of the Rockature Science Enrichment Centre, serious injuries may occur."_

"Did she say Rockature? Sounds an awful lot like Rocket…" Sally said nervously. Alice shrugged.

"Let's just get this over with and get out of here."

**~ooo~**

Suicune Males, Test Chamber 02:

As they had easily passed through the first test, Ike, Nexus, Zao and Swag were beginning to have high hopes on the challenge. The next test seemed to involve a big red button on the floor, a cube and a door that wouldn't open.

"Don't worry guys! I was made to open doors!" Steel said hovering over to the door and pressing a few buttons on a keypad. "And Open!" He said as the door opened. He giggled to himself. Little did he know that Ike had placed the cube on the button behind him?

"Should we tell him?" Ike asked the others. Zao shook his head.

"No, he's a crazy psychopath remember? I think it best if we let him think what he thinks whilst we do the tests." The Weavile said, pushing past the others and heading to the next chamber. The Burmy sighed.

"This is going to be a long day…"

**~ooo~**

Raikou Males, Test Chamber 05:

"This isn't even that hard. Even if we can't figure out the puzzle, there isn't anything giving us a reason to quit!" Luke said, smiling at the thought as he and his team passed through into the fifth chamber.

"_Please note that we have added a consequence for failure. Any contact with the chamber floor will result in an unsatisfactory mark on you test results…"_

The Riolu chuckled nervously. "Well, that isn't really bad, is it?" He said as the team entered the room. The floor below the platform they were standing on was covered in toxic pools, and the door was on the other side.

_"…followed by death."_

The team glared at Luke, who smiled sheepishly. Dallem stepped up to the edge of the platform. "If we can find a way over to the other side without touching the floor we will be fine."

"We could try jumping across. It doesn't seem that far, and the water doesn't look that deep." Suro suggesting, looking at the others for confirmation.

Luke, who wanted to help his team, volunteered to give the plan a try. "Okay on the count of three. One, two…thr- AGHR! It burns! AGHR!" The Riolu screamed as he slipped off the edge and into the toxic pools. Dallem, although he found it highly amusing, couldn't resist helping his team mate. He reached out his claw and pulled him back onto the platform. "IT BURNS!"

"_Now I wish we had Popcorn to go with that wonderful, eaten cake."_

**~ooo~**

Raikou Females, Test Chamber 004:

The girls made there way into the fourth chamber, happy with their accomplishments. "I think that if we keep this up, we'll be finished in no time!" Meadow said, hopping over to pick up the cube in the corner.

"_Well done, now just waddle over to the door and continue with the testing!" _

"Wait, are you saying we're fat?" Meadow said, looking annoyed at the statement.

"_I was implying, which has a different meaning to saying. According to previous test protocols, the truth will be fabricated immediately…that was a lie. I am speaking the truth. You are not fat. That was also a lie. You are slightly above the average weight of obesity."_

"WHAT!? NO! I'm a Coward! I Quit!" Meadow screamed, her body materialising out of the room with a flash.

"_That was also a lie."_

**~ooo~**

**Meadow: *cries***

**~ooo~**

Suicune Females, Test Chamber 01:

"Lalalalalalalalalalala….LAAAAAAA!"

"Make it stop, please make it stop!"

**~ooo~**

Entei Males, Test Chamber 15:

"Ugh, you Kantoans don't think straight! You've got to put the box in front of the laser and then stand on the button whilst we get across!" Justy said, now getting agitated that his team mates couldn't do the simplest of tasks.

"And you Unovans are dumb enough to forget you can fly!" Xander retorted, leaving Justy dumbfounded. He opened his beak to reply, but hesitantly shut it again. He flew over to the rest of his team, and they slowly made their way into Test Chamber 16. Once inside, they realised there was nothing. Just a small white room and nothing else; not even a door. When the entrance behind them became another white panel, the robotic voice returned.

"_I would like to inform you that this next test is impossible, make no attempt to solve it."_

"What do you mean impossible? How is that fair at all?!" Seth shouted, his fists clenched in anger.

"_We would like to apologise. Quite frankly, this chamber was a mistake. You may as well quit now. If you were to quit now, it would be a reasonable explanation as to why you quit, as quite frankly, the only way to proceed is to quit."_

"RGHR!" What is the point? This is your entire fault!" Seth shouted, jumping on Blaze and punching the dog repeatedly. The others watched astonished.

"Hahahaha! You've got a little fight in you, and I like it! Say, why don't you use a knife? It's way more fun!" The Arcanine chuckled. The Lucario however, seemed to be enraged by this even more. Without saying a word, he continued to punch Blaze.

"_Quit now and cake will be served."_

"THIS IS ALL A JOKE! YOU'RE ALL JOKES!" Seth bellowed. He got off Blaze, panting heavily. "I QUIT!" And with that, he was gone. Jet sighed, walking over to the wall and punching it. Despite his strength, the only thing it did was crack the wall.

"_Oh, you clearly broke a clearly broke test chamber! An escape hatch to the next chamber will open in three...two…one…*static*"_

The panel ahead opened, revealing a tunnel to the next chamber.

**~ooo~**

Suicune Females Test Chamber 01:

"Lalalalalalalalalalala! Lala! Lalala! Lalalalalala!" Heart sang out loudly, making everyone continue to hold their ears.

"Please! Stop, make it stop!" Duplica screamed, pleading for the torture to stop.

"_You're doing very well!"_

**~ooo~**

Entei Females, Test Chamber 21:

"Right, now Sally if you just place the box in front of the laser, then I'll jump on the blue bouncy gel and catch the box that Seraph will release using the button. Wow, these things are getting tougher!" Alice said, the other two nodding at her instructions. When everyone was in position, they executed their plan with precision. With the door open, they headed to the next chamber.

"Can you wait for a minute, please? I need to use the confessionals." Seraph said. The others didn't even get a chance to reply as she was teleported to the booth.

**~ooo~**

**Seraph: This is the first time in years I've actually talked to someone, let alone help them in a real life puzzle. You know, I think coming here has finally…wait. What's that beeping? *Explosion, implosion, sucked-into-a-strange-hole-plosion.***

**~ooo~**

"Has Seraph not come back yet?" Sally asked. She was worried about the Croconaw, as it had been minutes since she left to use the confessionals. She looked nervously to Alice who tried to console her.

"_Oh she won't be coming back."_

Alice looked to the ceiling of the chamber. "What do you mean not coming back?"

"_Well, she would have quit by now. Otherwise she would run out of oxygen and suffer from a minor case of serious death."_

"What do you mean no oxygen? How can she run out of oxygen?" Alice asked, frowning at the robotic voice for saying such things.

"_Pardon me; I must have missed the memo saying there was oxygen on the moon."_

Alice and Sally both looked at each other with shock, their eyes widened with horror. It was then when they realised that Moltres never did tell them what happened in the confessionals after a certain period of time. Now they hoped that Seraph did indeed quit.

**~ooo~**

Moltres came back to the two birds with a tray of drinks. "Okaaay! Haha! This parteh is rocking with the booming satisfaction!" The Bird laughed, trying his best to walk in a straight line.

"Damn bro, you drunk already? Haha, you're such a rookie." Zapdos said, grabbing a lager off the tray. "Hey Entei! Get over here you big fuzz ball!" The electric bird ushered the legendary dog of volcanoes over. "What's the matter? Usually you'd be gambling with the others by now."

Entei grumbled. "The mutt ran away again." He walked over to Groudon, who was talking to some other legendaries, leaving Zapdos alone with Articuno by the bar.

"Let's hope he doesn't find out…"

**~ooo~**

Suicune Females, Test Chamber 01:

"Lalalalalalalalalalala"

"NO!"

**~ooo~**

Raikou Males, Test Chamber 26:

Suro, Luke, Jesse and Dallem were mid way through a test that involved laser beams, toxic pools and automatic turret defences when the robotic voice interrupted them.

"_Did you know that the most common symptoms of testing are: perceiving animate objects as alive, superstition and hallucinations? Just a fact…" _

Dallem sighed. "Does that b*tch ever shut up?" No one replied, instead carrying on the long pathway. When they entered the next chamber, a large box landed in front of Jesse. It was rather unusual, with pictures of happy Pikachu's and love hearts all around its faces. It seemed like a lovely box…a bit too lovely.

"I don't like the looks of that thing." Jesse said, giving the box a curious look. The others agreed, staying put until they knew exactly what the box was.

"_That is you Pikachu Cube, please take care of it. It will not threaten to stab you, in fact, it cannot speak .If it does, please disregard its advice. You are approaching the end, well done!" _

Everyone seemed to lighten up at the last sentence.

"So, does that mean we have like 5 more tests left? Great!" Luke said, smiling at the thought that this was nearly over.

"_That's correct! Only 68 more tests to go! This next chamber was misplaced in a freezer, so please mind the cold." _

"SIXETY EIGHT?! I'm through with this, I quit." Dallem shouted before he vanished from the room.

Suro sighed. "Well, we may as well try to get as far as we can." The Luxio stated, trying to lighten everyone's mood. Hesitantly, they carried on with the test.

**~ooo~**

Opos was watching the campers who had quit the challenge. So far, she had to deal with an enraged Lucario, a crying Eevee, a hospitalised Croconaw and a Gabite. She was just about to go make dinner when four figures appeared in the seed hall. She looked at the curiously, before speaking.

"None of your team quit on the last chamber? Hahahaha! That's great!" She chuckled, leaving everyone thinking for a moment. It soon clicked however, leaving the Suicune Females glaring at Opos. "What? It's all false!"

**~ooo~**

Suicune Females, test Chamber 01:

Heart stopped singing when she realised her team had gone. "Lalala?" She muttered.

"_The test results have just come in for you." _The robotic voice echoed, leaving the Chingling puzzled. She waited for her results nervously. "_It says here, word for word from what I wrote: You are sh*t at singing. Oh, that's what it says…"_

Heart's heart fell into an eternal abyss, sinking deep into sadness. "I Quit!" She said, officially saying her first words her last words…

**~ooo~**

Suicune Males, Test Chamber 32:

"This is great! With my expertise in hacking doors, we don't even have to do these puzzles!" Steel said, floating over to the next door and attempting to 'hack' it.

"That's just getting annoying now. Those aren't even hackable, I tried." Swag said, rolling his eyes. Zao seemed to be bored too, but managed to keep his cool for now. Ike looked at the puzzles ahead.

"I really can't see a way through this next one." He said, observing everything with detail. They exchanged looks before the robotic voice returned.

"_This test is special, chosen for you especially! Due to the fact that you are completing these tests with speed and precision, I'm going to give you a 10 second head start before I fill the chamber with a very deadly neurotoxin!"_

With that said, only Steel was left in the test Chamber, trying his best to hack the door.

**~ooo~**

Entei Males Test Chamber 52:

"So, the man walks into the hospital frantically and is like 'Doctor is my wife okay?' and the doctor is like 'Oh sure! Your wife is fine and she delivered a healthy baby too!' So the guy walks into the ward and the bed is empty and he is like 'OMG what is going on?' and when he turns around the doctors are all like 'April Fools! Your wife and baby are dead!' Hahahaha! Get it? What a senseless waste of life!" Blaze laughed, rolling around on the floor madly.

"_Haha! Waste of life! That is hilarious! I'll open the door to the next chamber for you!"_

The guys shrugged. "You know, maybe having a mad dog around isn't such a bad idea after all!" Xander said, smiling as the team skipped the puzzle. Jason gave the dog a curious look.

"I don't know, something isn't right with that guy." He sighed, following the others.

As they entered the next chamber, the voice returned. "_I have a joke for you. Did you know that people with guilty consciences are more startled by sudden loud noises more than any other poke-BEEEEP!" _

Everyone who could cover their ears did so as the sound penetrated their brains. "How was that even a joke?" Xander shouted, his ears ringing ferociously.

_"Why don't you ask Gerald?"_

When they turned around, their eyes met the bloodshot ones of the crazed war veteran. Before anyone could react, the Farfetch'd swiped with his stalk and pounced.

"_Hahahaha! Waste of life!"_

**~ooo~**

Zapdos backed up against the wall, trying to reason with the many angry legendaries that faced him. "Look guys, it's only for a week! And the contract states that they can only choose one legendary anyway!"

Groudon growled. "Does it look like we want to be gambled on who becomes a slave for a week or not? NO! And hell you are going to pay! My house, my rules…" The ruby Pokemon grinned, punching a fist into the wall and approaching the little bird Pokemon.

**~ooo~**

"_A message to all remaining subjects, you will now be brought together for the final test. Prepare for a violent disassembly, followed by a careful reassembly."_

A few minutes later, Aura, Nina, Elliot, Alice, Sally, Steel, Gerald and Blaze came crashing down from the ceiling and into a huge circular room. Inside were various obstacles and puzzles that lead to a huge door at the end. Steel, without warning, teleported to the door.

"I'll override the door controls!" he shouted back, gaining a few stares from the others. Nether the less, the sane ones began working out the puzzle. After a while though, the teams started arguing.

"Look, if your team doesn't help then none of us are going to get past this test!" Alice shouted to Elliot, who was refusing to pass a cube to the Entei's.

"Take it." She said, dropping the cube into the toxic pools. Alice growled furiously, only stopping when Sally came to help.

"Hey guys! I hacked the door! And Open!" Steel cheered wildly, spinning around with joy.

"_Closing the emergency locks and dispatching the additional turrets you requested."_

"What? I'm sorry pretty female voice! Don't dispatch more turrets!" The Beldum pleaded.

"_For your information I am Male. Initiating offensive manual elimination in three…two…one…bzzt."_

And with that, Steel was gone, leaving the seven remaining contestants to finish the test alone. The others didn't seem to care, but were suspicious at what the unknown voice said about its gender.

After a horrible and painful few hours, they eventually solved the puzzle and opened the door into an even bigger chamber. In the middle was a robotic sphere with numerous Voltorbs attached all different colours. What struck them the most was that one of these cores was a familiar and unconscious coffin.

"_You made it to my chamber, well done! The party will start soon, so please feel free to jump into this pit of molten lava whilst you wait for the fireworks!" _The sphere said, before it shattered and revealed the source of the voice. A pink, feline like Pokemon floated in the empty space.

"MEW?!" The campers bellowed together, furious at the psychic legendary.

"Haha!" The cat like Pokemon laughed sheepishly. "Well! The Suicune's lost anyway, so lets go home and call it a day, huh? Erm, you don't have to get close guys! Guys?"

**~ooo~**

Back in the Seed Hall, the campers were waiting for the return of their amazing hosts. When they finally did return, they didn't seem very healthy. Moltres was drunk out of his mind, Zapdos was beaten to a pulp and Articuno seemed furious.

"Right, lets get this over with! Suicune's lost; you all have to vote for a loser! And hurry up because I need rest PRONTO!" The ice bird screamed, making sure she was heard loud and clear.

"We already have voted!" Meadow retaliated.

"Right then when I call your name you are safe. Everyone but Heart. There simple. I will meet you at the Waterfall of Pure Bliss PRONTO!"

**~ooo~**

"Don't be shy, the waterfall has something special for you!" Articuno said, gesturing Heart to the deep red molten lava falling from the cliff ahead. Heart shook her bells, refusing to enter. The bird had other plans, and they weren't going to wait for a Chingling to walk into lava. She picked the annoying thing up and dropped her into the waterfall. Screams echoed the air, and soon an injured Chingling fell from the camp and down to Earth.

**~ooo~**

**Okay, so kind of rushed, but I have been really busy. And I have been enjoying myself on holiday as well. But meh with it, I belong to the Smiler! :D**


End file.
